Case Closed Generations Movie Chapter Cinco!
by Maddiejane94
Summary: Countdown to Heaven! In the mist of visiting the West Tama Twin Towers the Kudos find a case that will leave them counting to heaven. Can Amy and Melody count down to one before the timer runs out? Thirty Seconds before Death its up to the Jr. Detective League to solve the case! Begin Count Down! With Canine for details One truth will Prevail!


Case Closed Generations Movie Chapter 5

Countdown to Heaven!

Jenny: why did you drag me Doc?

Dr. Agasa: I knew it'd be fun if you got out of the city.

Luna: It will be fun Mommy.

Jenny: Stay down we don't know where the cops are.

Melody: But only Dr. Agasa would get arrested.

Conan: Why am I up here with you girls?

Vi: Because there's not room with George back there.

Jenny: That is why I wanted to drive my car.

Mitch: What are those doc?

Dr. Agasa: The twin towers beautiful and tallest towers in the continent.

Mitch: Oh I see. Can we stop there tomorrow?!

George: On the way back please?!

Amy: Please?!

Dr. Agasa: It'll be out of the way but sure.

Later the next day:

Jenny: What a beau.

Vi: Its not that impressive.

Conan: I guess so.

Amy: Its great~!

George: It sure is!

Mitch: Huh?

Richard: *Gets out of the Taxi with Rachel and Serena* Wow look at this place amazing!

Rachel: Huh? Is that you Jenny?

Serena: Oh great the pipsqueaks.

Conan: Why are you here?

Richard: We should ask you that!

Jenny: We stopped here the kids wanted to see the towers up close. Why are you here?

Richard: The owner is an old friend from my collage days.

Jenny: I bet.

Richard: Its true.

Rachel: Now that we are all here why don't we all go in together?

Lady: Are you Richard Moore? *Cherliyn Cristabel*

Richard: I am.

Cherliyn: I guessed right! Shall we go inside?

Richard: Oh of course.

Later:

Amy: What's this machine do?

Guy: *Zackary Hara* It takes a picture of you and scans what you'll look like in ten years. Would you like to try? *Dr. Agasa and Amy get theirs done first and Mitch and George look at the picture*

Mitch: I think your machine is broken.

George: The Doc looks the same.

Luna: Oh. Amy looks so pretty. *Amy shows the boys and they blush*

Mitch: Our turn?

George: Sure! *Both get their picture taken and they look sad*

Mitch: I don't change much.

Serena: They forgot your Acne.

George: I'm still fat.

Rachel: I think you both look great.

Mitch: Really thanks!

Luna: Mommy our turn?!

Jenny: Lets let big brother's future wife and her best friend go first.

Serena: Yeah!

Rachel: Jenny! *They get their picture taken and Jenny smiles at Rachel's* what?

Jenny: *Shows Rachel* you're a babe! Jimmy will love you!

Rachel: Oh Jenny stop.

Serena: I look my grandmother.

Jenny: Could be worse.

Luna: Now my turn?

Jenny: Melody you go.

Melody: Okay! *Luna and Melody get theirs done and Mitch and George blush at Luna and Melody's pictures*

Rachel: Wow! Melody you look like a girl version of Jimmy.

Serena: Looks like Jenny more though.

Conan: Wow Luna you'll look amazing!

Luna: Mommy look at mine! *shows Jenny and her eyes widen*

Jenny: Looks Like I'm gonna have to keep the boys off you. Richard how about us?

Richard: I don't think so.

Jenny: Yes! *Rachel and Serena pushes him and Jenny sits down and they get their picture taken and Jenny looks at hers* Wow I'm gonna be an even hotter mother!

Cherliyn: You look great Mrs.?

Jenny: Kudo.

Cherliyn: You mean your Jenny Kudo?!

Jenny: Sure am.

Richard: I'm gonna look the same.

Conan: (Still a drunken fool.)

Amy: Conan and Vi's turn!

Conan: No thanks.

Richard: *Picks Conan up and throws him onto the chair* I want to see the punk I have to look out for.

Vi: No thanks. *Gets pushed by George and Mitch and Vi and Conan get their picture taken and the machine says Error*

Zackary: Error? That's never happened before. *The Kudo's sigh in relief*

Vi: Maybe this means that we won't exist in ten years.

Cherliyn: Well shall we keep going? Oops. *Runs into Richard and they both blush*

Zackary: Cherliyn was born in the year of the boar so she runs around like a pig.

Richard: Well at least your charming. *Everyone laughs*

Later:

Lady: *Mrs. Madison Monroe* Welcome!

Richard: Hey there been awhile.

Madison: Yes it has.

Richard: I would have come alone but-

Rachel: He didn't. I'm his daughter Rachel. My mother sends her regards. Let me introduce the group. *Motions to Serena, Dr. Agasa, and Jenny* This is my best friend Serena.

Serena: Serena Sebastian hello.

Rachel: Dr. Agasa

Dr. Agasa: Pleasure.

Rachel: And Jenny Kudo.

Jenny: Jenny Kudo, Detective.

Rachel: And the kids are *Motions to the kids one by one* Conan.

Conan: hi.

Rachel: Vi Greythorn.

Vi: Hello.

Rachel: Amy, Mitch and George.

All Three: Hello!

Rachel: And Melody and Luna Kudo.

Both: Hi Mrs. Madison!

Madison: I should introduce everyone too. In charge of all the art is Mr. Kisaragi Hohsui. *He nods not saying anything*

Richard: The Kisaragi Hohsui? The man who did all those paintings of Mount Fuji?

Guy: He's not the only famous person in this room. Richard Moore Sleeping Detective. *Augustine Odell*

Richard: Its Sleeping Sleuth.

Madison: Mr. Augustine Odell. He's a councilmen. And the gentleman behind me is Theodore Radcliff my hero. The architect.

Guy: Oh Madison your to kind. *Theodore Radcliff*

A Few Minutes Later:

Jenny: Huh?

Mitch: Mrs. Kudo can I talk to you and Rachel alone sometime? I'll tell you the time and place later.

Jenny: Rachel?

Rachel: Sure Mitch we'd love to!

Mitch: Thank you. *Walks away and Amy walks up to Jenny and Melody and Luna looks at Amy*

Amy: Jenny can you and Rachel talk with me alone sometime alone?

Jenny: Uh well. Sure I guess so.

Amy: How about tomorrow?

Jenny: Um sure. *Looks at Rachel and they shrug together*

Later the next day:

Mitch: Well you see… I have a really bad problem…

Rachel: What kind of problem Mitch?

Jenny: Hmm?

Mitch: Well you see. Mrs. Kudo I like Amy, Melody and Luna!

Jenny: Awe you've got a crush this is what its about. Which do you like more though?

Mitch: That's the problem.

Rachel: What do you mean?

Mitch: I like them all and I also noticed how cute Vi is lately.

Jenny: Four girls?

Mitch: Yeah. I'm out of control!

Jenny: *Places a hand on Mitch's head and he looks at her* Its alright to feel that way. You see its perfectly fine. When you are older you'll understand your feelings and you'll go from friends to actually having a relationship with one of the girls then. *Pokes his forehead* It just better not be my Luna got it. She's mine.

Rachel: Jenny!

Jenny: *Flips her hair and laughs* What its true.

Mitch: Mrs. Kudo! If I become a man to protect Luna from all fears will I have a chance with her?!

Jenny: *Giggles* Well, it seems your serious. *Closes her eyes leaning back in her chair and nods and winks* You must prove to be a man first then when your mush older will I let you have her deal?

Mitch: Yes Ma'am! *she hits him in the head*

Jenny: I am not a Ma'am! I'm still a Miss! I'm only nineteen!

Mitch: Yes Miss!

Rachel: Oh Brother.

Later:

Amy: Its Conan… I think I really like him…

Jenny: *Laughs and Rachel elbows her* Is that so? *Returns to normal*

Amy: But the problem is he has his eyes for you and Rachel. He's always different around you two. He's nicer and doesn't have a strange face. *Jenny laughs and Rachel blushes*

Jenny: That is not the case with me! I'm his cousin! *Waves her arms*

Amy: Well Rachel can you tell him that your older then him and it'll never work between you two?

Rachel: Conan doesn't like me that way.

Amy: But I see the way he looks at you.

Jenny: I can't believe this is what they wanted to talk to me about. *Has Conan's "I'm so bored" face*

Rachel: so how do you know Conan likes me?

Amy: Woman's intuition.

Jenny: *Bursts out laughing again and Rachel sighs* I'm sorry Amy but your to young to have that.

Amy: My mommy said I'm not.

Jenny: Well maybe not.

Later:

Rachel: A woman just knows these things. Its not uncommon.

Jenny: I know that too!

Rachel: Jimmy told me to tell you to shut up.

Jenny: why I ought to beat him! (You are so gonna get it!)

Rachel: honest with myself?

Jenny: (He doesn't know honesty!)

Rachel: Hey don't go Jimmy! *Hangs up the phone* That brother of yours!

Jenny: Huh? *Luna comes in with Melody and both girls fall onto the couch* what's with you two?

Luna: Boys are weird.

Melody: George was freaking out because Mitch and Amy weren't playing with us today. And he had us find him. He choose the obvious places.

Jenny: Can't be worse then our day right Rachel?

Rachel: Very true.

Later:

Meguire: So he was found dead and a sake cup was found broken at the scene.

Melody: Sake? Like drunk guys drink from?

Santos: Correct.

Richard: Sake? Which is also Chocó. Like the chocolate loving Zackary Hara!

Meguire: he has an alibi.

Richard: Why didn't you tell me that? Save me the embarrassment?

Jenny: Please no one can help that.

Meguire: Hmm.

Richard: Why you?!

Jenny: *Winks and sticks her tongue out laughing* Now then who else has an alibi?

Meguire: No one else.

Jenny: I see.

Later on Saturday:

Jenny: Where is Serena?

Rachel: I know she's holding up progress.

Conan: Knowing her she's getting her hair done.

Dr. Agasa: Could be true.

Vi: Or her nails.

Luna: Oh your silly she's not like that.

Mitch: Wow Luna you look extra cute today.

George: Yeah you do Luna!

Luna: Mommy and I looked everywhere for this! *Twirls around in her blue sundress and blue hat that matches her blue eyes*

Melody: Big Sis picked out mine too! *Twirls in her mini skirt and blue top*

George: Awesome!

Serena: Sorry for holding up the party bus! *Flips her hair*

Jenny: what did you do to your hair?!

Serena: I made it like sweet little Vi's hair. Doesn't it look great.

Rachel: Um yeah.

Conan: Oh….

Serena: Shut up! I can smell your thoughts Conan!

Conan: I wasn't thinking anything bad!

Mitch: You are looking at more then her shoes.

George: you like her!

Conan: No I don't!

Amy: Maybe I should get my hair done.

Later:

Melody: Its so pretty here!

Jenny: It sure is classy. Maybe I should have wore something fancier. Maybe something in Mom's closet.

Richard: You look fine. That is pretty fancy already.

Jenny: really? *glances down at her sparkly red dress*

Richard: You look fine.

Jenny: Thanks Richard.

Madison: Shall we start the game? The 30 second guessing game!

Jenny: This should be fun.

Madison: Now hand over your watches. And take a flag.

Later:

Jenny: I was sure I was close.

Madison: This is famous detective Richard Moore. His runner up is Jenny Kudo another famous detective.

Luna: Yeah Mommy!

Jenny: Well thank you.

Madison: Later you can take home your car and Bike.

Richard: Yeah baby!

Later:

Jenny: *the curtain opens and the women all scream and Jenny, Richard and Conan jump onto the stage and goes to where Mrs. Madison is hanging in front of Mount Fuji* Hurry!

Richard: Get her down and close those curtains! *They get her down and Richard sighs* She's gone. Someone call Meguire.

Jenny: Rachel call Inspector Meguire.

Later:

Meguire: Cause of death was strangulation.

Richard: We got that.

Meguire: I assume you moved the body Richard?

Richard: Yeah, Piano wire was connected to her necklace.

Meguire: I see.

Conan: The sake cup!

Meguire: What?! *They see it* So this is the serial killer's work.

Richard: I think I have this solved. It was the secretary!

Cherliyn: No it wasn't me! *Richard explains how and they hear an explosion*

Jenny: What was that?

Luna: The floor is shaking.

George: Earthquake?

Rachel: Conan please tell that wasn't something you did.

Melody: I wouldn't doubt it trouble follows him everywhere.

Meguire: What is going on down there?

Conan: An explosion!

Jenny: *Her eyes widen* W-WHAT?! *Runs and grabs Luna tightly*

Rachel: That's right, Jenny is afraid of fire.

Luna: Mommy I'm scared.

Meguire: Calm down Jenny it'll be fine. Now the power is out but is there anyway out of the building?

Theodore: The VIP elevator runs on its own power.

Meguire: *The Elevator doors open* Good it works how many?

Theodore: Nine.

Meguire: Women and Children go on the elevator. Rest of you! The stairs to the bridge.

Rachel: Jenny you go first with Luna.

Jenny: But you all.

Rachel: Go.

Jenny: Come on Luna.

Luna: Okay Mommy.

Melody: Us too!

George: Lets go!

Vi: Yeah.

Amy: We'll be fine.

Mitch: See you all soon.

Rachel: You too Conan. *He goes to get on and it beeps at him and he gets off* Fine.

Later:

Lady: Oh sorry.

George: Jenny we'll get off here. We'll let her go.

Jenny: I don't know.

Amy: We have Melody and Vi with us.

Mitch: Yeah so lets go.

Melody: We'll be fine see you later big sister.

Jenny: Be careful.

Luna: Mommy can I go with Melody?

Jenny: *The lady gets on and it beeps at them and Jenny takes a deep breath and lets Luna go* Mitch.

Mitch: Right! *He takes Luna's hand and the doors close with Jenny's worried face* Why did you want to stay?

Luna: it's the Jr. Detective League's job to stay together!

George: That's right! Lets get to the bridge!

Amy: Yeah that's go!

Melody: Alright everyone follow me. *Turns on her flashlight along with Vi and Luna and the aunt and niece giggle*

Amy: You guys didn't play the game?

Vi: It seemed boring.

Luna: Mommy wanted to play. She said she'd get the bike for me.

Melody: I didn't think it was that fun.

Mitch: Your so smart. Luna are you scared.

Luna: No I have you holding my hand. Thank you Mitch your so brave! *Giggles*

Mean While:

Rachel: I'm glad they sent it back up.

Serena: Yeah so when do you think Jimmy will come back? *Conan gasps when he notices the red light and he looks up at the other building*

Conan: (That's Gin! He's aiming at Serena!) Serena! Your panties are showing! *Serena screams and ducks her head as the bullet flies towards her and smashes into the light and the elevator stops* (The red light is gone. He must have realized that it wasn't his target.)

Serena: We have to get out of here!

Conan: Rachel give me a lift! *Rachel does and Conan opens the hatch in the roof and climbs out and Rachel does too and helps everyone out while Conan opens the door and he gasps when the windows explode on each side of elevator and some women scream*

Rachel: Conan let me! *Rachel opens the door and everyone climbs into the hall* Everyone okay?

Conan: come on we have to get to the bridge!

Serena: Okay! *They run towards the bridge*

Mean While:

Mitch: There's the bridge! *They run around the corner and Mitch grabs Luna out of the way and George grabs Melody when the Bridge explodes and Vi and Amy jump out of the way*

Luna: The bridge is broken how will we get across?

Melody: Oh no. We're in trouble. I don't have my solar board. I could get us across.

Vi: We'd fall to the ground from all our weight.

Luna: Mommy's not going to be so happy.

Mean While:

Rachel: *Conan looks up* Conan get out of the way! *Rachel grabs Conan and jumps to the other side of the bridge and the other ladies scream*

Serena: Rachel! Conan are you okay?!

Rachel: We're fine you go on down!

Serena: But you?

Rachel: Go we'll be fine!

Conan: Both exits are engulfed in flames.

Rachel: No…

Mean While:

Jenny: Richard are the kids with you?!

Richard: WHAT?! They aren't with you?!

Jenny: They got off to let a lady on. Luna insisted on going with them.

Richard: What?!

Santos: Moore! The VIP elevator has stopped!

Richard: WHAT?! No Rachel!

Mean while:

Rachel: *Conan coughs and she grabs the fire water hose and ties it to a broken pillar and around Conan* Ready?

Conan: You aren't thinking what I think you are? Are you?

Rachel: I don't know if it works in the movies but… it's the only way. Hold on to me as tight as you can.

Mean While:

Santos: Its Rachel and Conan.

Jenny: And the kids?

Santos: I don't see them yet.

Richard: What is Rachel doing?!

Santos: She's going to jump!

Richard: IS SHE CRAZY?!

Jenny: She is your daughter.

Richard: SHUT UP!

Mean While:

Rachel: I have to wait for Jimmy so this is the only way. *Jumps and she screams and the hose stops her and she falls towards the window and cracks it from their body wait and then she swings back and forth and breaks through it as the window breaks* HA!

Conan: We did it!

Rachel: Are you okay?

Conan: I'm fine you saved my life.

Rachel: Lets get downstairs.

Mean While:

Richard: She made it. *Starts to feint and Santos catches him*

Jenny: (Conan did too. I'm so glad.) *Sighs relieved* But what about the children? *Rachel and Conan arrives* You scared me!

Conan: Where are the kids?!

Jenny: Still up there.

Conan: On it! *Pulls out his badge* Calling the Jr. Detective League where are you guys?!

Mean While:

Melody: *Hears her brother's voice* Conan!

Mitch: we read you. We are in front of what used to be the sixty-sixth bridge.

Conan: Your where?!

Mean While:

Jenny: My baby! *Looks up at where the bridge used to be*

Luna: *Voice comes from the badge* I'm fine Mommy! I'm safe calm down!

Conan: (They are all the way up there?!) *Runs to the van and gets his skateboard* (This'll have enough charge to jump the bridge.) *Takes the elevator up to the floor of the bridge and grabs a flashlight from one of the guys* Gotta borrow this! Thanks! *Jumps on his skateboard and it powers up*

Mean While:

Luna: I know that sound!

Melody: Its Conan's skateboard!

Vi: Is he gonna jump that?

George: He is! *Conan flies across and lands but his skateboard falls to the ground and Jenny gasps looking up*

Mean While:

Jenny: Did I just see Conan jump that?!

Richard: That kid is crazier then mine!

Rachel: I just saved him!

Jenny: Now its his job to save his friends.

Mean While:

George: You need to work on your landing.

Melody: that was pretty good though.

Conan: This isn't the time or place.

Amy: My hero!

Mitch: That was awesome!

Vi: We should move on.

Luna: Mommy will worry.

Conan: *Calls Meguire* Have the helicopter get us at the top of the building. *Hangs up and they head up the stairs and Luna holds Mitch's hand*

Later:

Mitch: Oh no!

Luna: Huh? *Freezes up and grips Mitch's arm tightly and she hears the screams of her friends as she stares at the fire*

Melody: Luna! Luna! Snap out of it! We need to get out of here! *Pulls Luna and Mitch jerks her and he notices the fear in her eyes*

Mitch: Grip my hand as tight as you need to. *Pulls her and they run the stairs after Conan*

Conan: We need to get back to the party room.

Mean While:

Richard: Who would do something like this?

Jenny: I wish I had my jet pack.

Rachel: Did you happen to think about the fact your wearing a dress?

Serena: What about the kids.

Santos: Isn't your daughter afraid of fire?

Jenny: Yes she is and so am I. (Mitch you better be protecting her.)

Meguire: GET US SOME LIGHTS!

Mean While:

Vi: It seems we don't have enough time to live.

Luna: What do you mean?

Vi: You see… There are bombs under all the tables.

Conan: Why didn't I see it before?

Melody: Conan I'm scared.

Conan: (Think Kudo! Think!) *runs to the car* Richard's sports car!

Luna: We can use it to jump to the dome roof right?

Conan: Precisely. And it has the keys too.

Vi: You plan to ride the blast don't you?

Conan: Exactly.

Vi: But who will count from 30 seconds?

Mitch: Amy will!

Melody: So will I!

Amy: Alright but only if I have Conan by my side too!

Conan: You will.

A Few Minutes Later:

Melody: thirty.

Amy: twenty-nine.

Vi: twenty-eight.

Mitch: Vi isn't moving!

George: Hurry Vi!

Melody: twenty-seven.

Amy: twenty-six.

Melody: twenty-five.

Amy: twenty-four. *George gets out of the car and runs over to get Vi and carries her into the car*

Melody: twenty-three.

Amy: twenty-two.

Melody: twenty-one.

Amy: Twenty.

Melody: nineteen.

Amy: eighteen.

Melody: seventeen.

Amy: Sixteen.

Melody: fifteen.

Amy: fourteen.

Melody: thirteen.

Amy: twelve.

Melody: Eleven.

Amy: Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. *Conan starts the car and hit's the gas* four. Three. Two. One. *An explosion happens as they break the window and they fly through the air and Luna gasps as she flies out and Mitch gasps and grabs her*

Mitch: I got you!

Luna: Mitch!

Mitch: I won't let go of you! I'll protect you forever!

Conan: (Oh no she's gonna hit the pillars!) Amy give me the helmet!

Amy: Right. *Hands him the helmet and he kicks it at the ice pillars and they break and Luna's eyes widen as they fly by it*

Melody: Brace for impact! *They land in the water and Luna coughs from the water*

Jenny: Luna! *Runs in and sees Mitch helping Luna out of the water and she gives Jenny a peace sign* Your safe.

Mitch: Like I promised.

A Few Minutes Later:

Luna: Mitch. Thanks for saving me. That was very heroic of you. Mommy says to always thank people who do things for me without me asking them too so… *Kisses Mitch's cheek and he blushes and George laughs*

George: Mitch has a crush! Mitch has a crush!

Jenny: Oh but I think he's proven he can protect her already.

Luna: Good job saving Vi too George.

George: Oh it was nothing.

Richard: Its my car!

Jenny: And Luna's bike.

Luna: We saved it by Conan used my helmet.

Jenny: We can find another one.

Luna: Yeah!


End file.
